Team Crisis
by iNsANiTy aNd rEaLiTy
Summary: Ruby wasn't the only student who advanced a few years to enter Signal. The Grimm twins are attending Beacon a year under the average age of seventeen. And Blake wasn't the only hidden Faunus in plain sight, as childhood friends Rei and Yin are among of the few who slipped by. The last thing they all expected was becoming team CRYS (Bad summaries, no ships yet) WARN: POSSIBLE YAOI
1. Teaser: Crimson

**I'm just testing out the waters here, I'm not even sure if I want to continue this yet. It's up to you.**

**I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, please support the official release. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>C<span>**RYS

**Crimson**

_"The size of a shadow is often the opposite of the one that casts it."_

A teen in dark red and black was standing on a cliff near an ocean stained blood red by the sunset. A large smooth stone with a panther carved into it was set before him.

He stayed there silently as the sun disappeared and the silver moon was soon reflected off the water, his hands jammed his jacket pockets.

The growl of the pack of Grimm behind him finally snapped him out of his trance and turned around to face the pack of Beowolves.

Scanning the pack calmly he estimated the total amount of Beowolves, "Twenty-five.". Moving slowly, but efficiently, he undid his hook sword rifles from his tail which carefully unwrapped them without being cut, parallel. A small click told him that they were properly together, turning a few visible gears on the outside the handles rotated until they were tilted downward, the spikes of the handles viewing parallel of the barrel making a scope, completing the sniper rifle design.

Cocking the rifle up he checked the barrel and made sure it was loaded properly. Kneeling down he propped up the rifle and lined it up, flipping down the scope he eyed the Grimm , lining it up with the luminescent red eyes of a monster.

He pulled the trigger, setting off a near-quiet gun shot, a Beowolf near the back reeled back and let out a war-like howl. The others turned their heads back for a few seconds to see their injured, taking advantage of that he quickly turned the rifle to new targets hitting other wolves in the head.

As the Grimm realized where their priorities were and turned around they growled. Quickly, he took the rifle apart and returned them to their original form, twin hook swords.

Taking up a racing position, he tightened his grip on his swords, and then he was running. Running in zig-zags he kept to no consistent pattern letting the wind rush against and with him.

One moment he was on the clear on the path of running head on into the nose of a Beowolf, the next he appeared side by side with the Grimm. Quickly extended out his swords he slowed a bit and let the hook latch deep into the neck of wolf. A jolt ran through he as used the momentum to wrap around the Grimm and completely circle around the neck, cutting through the flesh. Swing around he landed on the other side neatly, the head of the Beowolf already disappearing next to him.

Turning around he repeated the action with the next five Beowolves or so, but he was soon surrounded. Thinking quickly attached the swords together by their hooks, using one of them to spin the other one around before quickly using his tail wrap around the handle.

He turned around slowly, keeping eye contact with each Beowolf that surrounded him, meeting their untamed gaze. His tail kept a good grip on the hook sword that was attached to its twin, making the blade spin continuously.

A low growl was forming in his throat, his eyes narrowing and meeting the gazes evenly, ice sharp claws appeared on his hands, growing larger until the were the length of his eyes to his lips.

Time seemed to slow for him as his Semblance finally kicked in, his hearing alert, his eyesight acute, all of his senses heightened.

Using his tail he maneuvered the hook swords to latch onto the neck of a wolf behind him and used the force to pull himself back from the jaws of a Grimm. Turning around he tore the claws through the front of the Grimm's neck. Turning around for a brief moment he unhooked the swords, but when he turned around he was met with the claws of a Beowolf which swept him off the corpse of their fallen kin.

Tumbling onto the ground he was moved closer to the cliffside, a warm liquid ran down his left cheek. Wiping it off he stared back at his namesake colour. The claw had cut into the flesh underneath his left eye, barely missing it. He narrowed his eyes and stretched one arm out in front of him, his feet propped up off the ground.

Moving with the speed of a Nevermore he run his claws along the side of a Beowolf, the inhumane claws piercing the pelt easily, the claws were un-animal like themselves.

There was a quick smell of the metallic liquid that came from the beasts until his own blocked out the smell and the beasts' bodies disappeared. The smell was starting to drive him crazy as a small instinct in the back of his head howled for his own flesh, but a small voice told him he wasn't hungry.

To say he was a Faunus was one way to put it, but there was nothing animal-like about his tail or his claws.

He was knocked down again quickly, the Beowolves quickly surrounded him, until another wolf from the side slammed into him, knocking him under the jaws of one that he hit before with his rifle. It swiftly leapt on him and hand him pinned underneath its claws, the tips slowly pushing into his flesh.

The voice in the back of his head howled, growing louder as the scent of blood started to rise form his shoulders. It yelled for him to feed when he didn't need to be fed, the hunger was for the sweet satisfaction of tearing limb from limb. It pleaded, it begged, it argued, it coaxed, it bargained, it persuaded, and finally, it convinced him.

For that one instant he allowed the Grimm take over, his heightened vision was blurred, but his senses were still acute. He was blinded. His vision turned black, just as _its_ cleared up.

His eyed lit up for a moment, with the same monstrous illuminating red.

After all, Grimm were not defined as animals, they were monsters.

When he was done the colour was everywhere. The bloody scarlet red of his blood, the illuminating red of his eyes, the rusty crimson red of the disappearing shards of Beowolves, his namesake color.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me your opinion. I just decided to post all four "teasers".<strong>


	2. Teaser: Rei

**I'm just testing out the waters here, I'm not even sure if I want to continue this yet. It's up to you.**

**I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, please support the official release. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>**R**YS

**Rei**

"_They say that there is a time for action, and a time for compromise. That may be, but I believe the time for deceit is now._"

The bird related Faunus watched in silent triumph as Hunters and Huntresses flooded into the abandoned warehouse, arresting his White Fang 'brothers' and 'sisters'. He kept his eyes trained on the particular Grimm mask with a red design, that of the White Fang lieutenant.

Chaos had erupted from the crowd of new recruits when he had purposely shattered a window, forcing the Hunters and Huntresses to advance their attack. Guards struggled to find and opening to make use of their weapons, but the Hunters and Huntresses quickly overwhelmed them. Faunus were being arrested as the trained Dust users called in back-up.

The White Fang lieutenant struggled to keep the Hunters and Huntresses at bay, surrounded on all sides with a few other men with him, they tried to fight them off.

He could see the clear frustration on the White Fang members' faces as they saw Faunus left and right get apprehended and their own men yield. The lieutenant's anger practically clouded the air, as he looked around as if he would be able to identify their traitor among the fleeing Faunus.

He forced down a small chuckle when he realized how truly easy the feat before him was. Getting the coordinates to the Hunters anonymously wasn't even the hardest part. It almost felt unsatisfying, but the anger from the ones he called 'brothers' and 'sisters' easily made up for it.

As vicious as the White Fang now seemed, they weren't as hard to join as one would think. It was a wonder that they weren't exterminated long ago.

The White Fang was originally meant to be a group for peace, the voice of Faunus everywhere. The power they held by their peaceful protest was enough, but along the line, in the end, they mistook fear for power. That would be their drive, as well as their downfall.

Standing up he moved towards the outside view, where he could see the Hunters and Huntresses move the arrested Faunus out for more room. The senior members, dressed fully in uniform with the masks still on, were separated from the newer members.

His eyes quickly tracked down the lieutenant's red mask in the dim lighting. Smirking, he backed away from the edge and stood up, seeing his work was done.

Activating his semblance he took off from the side, maneuvering through the air with ease. Flying closer to the arrested Faunus he kept himself within range of the White Fang lieutenant.

Reaching up for his hair he removed on of the many scattered feathers from his scalp, brushing it a small amount of dust he let it go, the dust gently guiding it down to the frustrated lieutenant.

To all the others it would only seem like a very colourful feather. As much as the Hunters and Huntresses could test and experiment on it, they would find it was only a normal Faunus feather.

But to some White Fang members, the White Fang lieutenant especially, it was a taunting reminder that he was beaten and betrayed.

The White Fang itself was too easily swayed by the words of their own kin. They underestimated him, and that was exactly was he was counting on.

He watched in a twisted amusement as the White Fang lieutenant's face contorted into pure anger, and started to thrash around. Finally the lieutenant glanced upward, seeing the traitorous bird related Faunus flying above them. He gave them a mock salute, keeping an even glare with the lieutenant, then disappeared.

Leaving only a feather left to haunt them. A single green-violet feather, left by a bird related Faunus.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me your opinion. I just decided to post all four "teasers".<strong>


	3. Teaser: Yin

**I'm just testing out the waters here, I'm not even sure if I want to continue this yet. It's up to you.**

**I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, please support the official release. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>R**Y**S

**Yin**

"_Trust is a mirror of yourself, the best peacemaker, and the best disguise to show an enemy._ "

They say that trust is only another word for betrayal.

If only he had listened to them, if he hadn't been so trusting, then maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

He sat on his knees in an empty room, the windows were uncovered letting the grey light stream into the room. The floor was a fine polished wood covered with a fine layer of dust, the walls were a plain aged white.

The room was once furnished richly with furniture carved out of a new genetically Dust infused wood which glowed with a soft green light off the dark brown background.

He had burned it all when he discovered what he was, when they both found out.

Despite the Dust infused into the very material he had it burned, it had erupted into brilliant dark green flames.

He was betrayed by all of them, it wasn't too hard to see that now. _He_ pretended to care, _he_ pretended that _he_ was sorry, _he_ pretended, and he fell for it.

Maybe it wasn't so much that he no long had more living relatives to turn to, but that the only person who really seemed to give a crap about him was the one to keep it from him, every time _he_ looked in him the face and lied to him.

_He_ didn't even try to act sorry about it, there was no remorse when he looked straight into _his_ bright violet eyes and asked him.

It was clear when he looked into their eyes that he wasn't human. When they realized what he was _his_ eyes and features did not hesitate to show _his_ anger and _his_ disgust. When met those vibrant violet orbs, he knew, _he_ had never looked upon him as a human since the beginning. _He_ knew what he was from the start, there was no doubt. He wasn't seen as a human in the eyes of anyone anymore, he was a Faunus.

That very thing shattered the mirror, broke the glass, dropped the ball, spilled the beans, let the cat out of the bag.

At first he was confused, but the realization quickly set in, and there was nothing left. He was striped of his title and reduced to a servant, a bastard would've been held higher than him.

When he walked back towards the violet light, he couldn't help but wonder if he knew that he was always going to come back.

With the mirror shattered and the glass broken, he had nothing left to peer into and see his reflection. What was he? Mirrors told him he was loved, they told him he was worth something, and they told him he was loved. What others lies were hidden before him?

Lies and truths echoed in his mind, and for the moment, he couldn't tell them apart.

Everywhere he turned there only seemed to be mirrors telling him what he wanted to see, what others saw of him, what used to be, what was now.

So now he sat in a aging dust covered room where he once slept with the luxury of knowing. He sat there with a single round looking glass, only the size of a pocket watch.

Glancing into the looking glass he saw a reptile related Faunus, with long venomous fangs, and sick pale green slit eyes.

A hand reached out in front of him and gently covered the mirror, drawing his gaze from the looking glace, into a pair of the vibrant violet orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me your opinion. I just decided to post all four "teasers".<strong>


	4. Teaser: Sapphire

**I'm just testing out the waters here, I'm not even sure if I want to continue this yet. It's up to you.**

**I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, please support the official release. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><span>C<span>RY**S**

**Sapphire**

_"My well-being is due to the actions of my aunt and uncle. My success and talent is due to the patience of my brother, and the guidance of my teachers. My existence is due to the choices of my parents. But my actions are my own, and so is my mind."_

Crowds of people surrounded her, their voices echoed off the walls of the large room. As she looked back at them the features disappeared making them faceless, leaving her stranded and alone. Their invisible eyes still burned holes through the thin fabric set between them that blurred their details, marking her as their target.

The eyes were of all colours, brown as the fertile soil and the warmest sweets, green as the grass and the newest sprouts, blue as the deep ocean rich with fish and the clear fresh sky. All of them burned with a passion of anger, jealous, and envy.

Their whispers seemed to grow louder and louder, ringing her in ears, engraving themselves in her mind.

She seemed surrounded by strangers, like a wounded doe circled by wolves. She was lost among those who she called her companions and teammates for years.

"Tch, she's just riding on his coattails."

The words seemed to shatter through the dome she put up and isolated herself in. She stopped moving, she knew that her limbs had froze, she knew that her gaze was fixed on the floor in front of her, she knew that they were talking about her, she knew.

No matter what he tried to hide from her, no matter how naive they thought her to be, she heard, and she knew.

She knew what envy they felt, heard the jealousy burning inside of them, and saw the anger that fueled their attacks.

Who could really blame them though? They had never seen her in action.

The scene seemed to fade away and the howl of Beowolves drew her back from the corners of her mind, back to the physical plain.

There were ten Beowolves which had formed a semi-circle behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the tails of other Beowolves rush past her, undoubtedly to where the two bodies were buried under a single stone, to where he stood visiting them in silence.

The Beowolves in front of her let out low growls and bared their teeth, their red eyes glinted with a bloodlust for only humans.

Her eyes skimmed over them calmly, and she sighed, gently closing her eyes as she slowly reached up to the headphones that sat around the base of her neck. Positioning them on her ears the gentle sound of piano and violin music calmly filled her ears, blocking out the remaining whispers and harsh growls.

The rest was like instinct to her, removing her twin blades from either side of her cargo belt her eyes watched the moonlight shine off the gleaming silver blades that were slightly curved. A matching extending silver chain hung off the ends of each handle, currently connecting them together.

Taking up a defensive position she relaxed slightly, inviting the Beowolves to attack her. They took up the offer, three of them charging forward to meet her.

Blocking out everything else the music flooded her senses and natural instincts and reflexes from years of training took over.

She moved fluidly to the side of the first advancing Beowolf, throwing one of the blades around its neck so the chain looped around. Pulling on the other blade the loop tightened just before she took the other blade and plunged it into the back leg, near one of the joints. The Beowolf crumpled and started to dissolve, the body flaking and slowly rising and making its way upwards. Quickly removing her blade from its leg she tugged on the chain again, making it retract and the other blade fly towards her, back into her grip.

"_Nine._" Twisting her grip on the handles so the blades were running parallel to her wrist, she spun the chains in a circular motion. Lashing out one of them they twisted around the neck of another Grimm, pulling herself in towards it she brandished her other chain and used it to occupy the jaws.

"_Eight._" Swinging past the Grimm she flipped her grip on the blades again so she was holding them 'normally' and quickly plunged the blade into another Beowolf.

"_Seven left._" Running lower to the ground she stuck out her curved blade and used it to hook onto the back paw, and slide underneath it, using her other blade she cut right along the stomach before coming out right underneath its jaws.

"_Six._" She leapt over a Beowolf, using both blades to carve two arches into the back of its neck.

"_Five._" Running up form behind another Beowolf she left two long parallel strikes along its back with the spine between.

"_Four._" A large slash through the right shoulder, one along the same side, and finally another looping around the back.

"_Three._" A strike across the eyes and one running vertically from snout to tail.

"_Two._" The Beowolf came from behind, striking her down, and knocking her across the clearing. She slammed into the tree harshly, making her headphones slip off her ears. Panic washed through her like a flood, as without the music the whispers came back and invaded her mind.

Staggering up she quickly grasped for her blades, only to find them no where close. Looking up she saw the Beowolf stalking towards her slowly. "Nyx! Nox!" She called out, there was a quickly whizzing sound before both blades flew back into her grip. Wrapping the chains around her arms she secured them in her grip, the Beowolf opened its jaws to growl as it bunched its limbs and sprung at her.

Moving quickly she placed her blades together in a single point and plunged it through its chest, straight into its heart.

"_One._" There was an earsplitting howl making her cringe. She could sense the Beowolf stalking around her, without the headphones she felt as if she was left bare. The Beowolf wasted no time going after its fallen comrade.

She saw its luminescent red eyes and braced herself for the teeth and claws, tensing up as the voices only grew louder until they were practically screaming at her.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, and the body of a Beowolf fell right beside her, a bullet hole right through the head.

Turning around she saw a boy around her age dressed in dark red and black, his eyes gleamed with a monstrous glow just as the luminescent red of the Beowolves they just faced.

He was looking down at his weapon, a sniper rifle, but as he took it apart it split into two twin hook swords. "Come on." He looked up from his swords, his tail already wrapping around them and holding them in place around his waist, serving similarly like a belt. "We should get going."

She flinched slightly at his tone, which was filling with slight anger, but concern shone clear through as well. She hurriedly slipped her blades back onto her belt, and ran up to his side, walking back silently away from the cliff that held the two bodies buried under one stone.

She risked a glance at his face and was surprised to see some blood coming from a cut right below his left eye. "You're injured." She said, sighing she reached into her belt and took out a clean cloth. On the other side of her belt she undid a small metal flask and dampened the cloth. "Close your eyes," she instructed, "I don't want to accidentally poke it.". She saw him restrain rolling his eyes before he closed them and bent down a bit, gently wiping off the blood from his cheek she pressed down lightly on the cut.

He lifted his hand to hold the cloth in place, but removed it and looked down at the red cloth. "Thanks," he muttered, returning the cloth back to stop the blood. Looking around he straightened his posture, "Come on, enough stalling." he gestured with his other hand, "We don't want to run into more Beowolves or anything worst."

He sighed before starting forward again, she stood back, letting his advance a little farther before her. Her ear started to ache, and a a sudden feeling of being isolated returned to her again.

The voices still rang in her ears, but as always, softer when he was around. And who could blame them?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me your opinion. I just decided to post all four "teasers".<strong>


	5. Chap 1: The Shining Beacon Pt 1

**Alright, well I'm coming back from my hiatus very slowly. My best friend is getting better, and her family seems to be doing well from what I've been told.**

**Here's just the next chapter, I've gotten no reviews yet so it would be really nice if somebody would. Thank you to joae12 for favouriting though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of the characters, only my OCs. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay I don't want to be any kind of knees!" The two twins looked over to where they saw girl with dark red hair and red tips talking to a girl with long golden blonde hair. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" She exclaimed.

The two of them suddenly stopped and meet their watching gaze. She looked away quickly, not wanting to draw attention, and not wanting to seem rude. While her brother met their gaze evenly before turning his gaze elsewhere.

He nudged her with his elbow making her look up, "What is it?" she whispered under her breath, barely audible to anybody but the two of them.

He made a small motion with his hand towards the two girls they were watching moments ago, still keeping his gaze elsewhere. "Those two are the sisters Yang and Ruby." He informed her, "Yang is her older sister who was in my homeroom class, Ruby is younger by two years and is advancing into her first year at Beacon like us."

She gave him a small nod, "I remember seeing her around, she's obsessed with other peoples' weapons, and not too great around people. She must be freaking out now." she added, risking another glance at the two.

Their conversation was interrupted by a pale blonde guy running past them with his hand over his mouth. "Hey, there's a trash bin over there!" She called out, while he pointed in the direction. They watched blankly as he ran to the nearest trash bin to empty his stomach. Looking at the crowded windows they could see the tops of buildings getting closer, "I guess we'll be descending soon," he said, pushing off from the wall and walking towards the doors, "Come on, we should get off this thing as soon as possible so we can explore the campus." he said, the tip of his tail twitching a little disturbing the illusion of a furry belt around his waist.

When the doors opened the two twins quickly exited the ship, stepping to the side away from the crowds. He suddenly groaned, "What?" she asked skeptically, "What did you forget now?"

He sighed, "I forgot that I got roped into doing some stuff with a couple of my friends," he looked at her, "I guess you'll be exploring by yourself."

She fingered the cord connecting her earbuds out of bad habit, in a nervous manner, "Or, I guess I'll just hang out them with."

He gave her a blank expression, "I know you don't like hanging out with them Saph." he stated, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing inwardly she adverted her eyes, "I guess I'll go explore by myself then . . ." she said in a slightly dejected tone.

Before he could respond they were interrupted by a shrill yell, "CRIMSON!" the two of them flinched as a grey eyed human teen stomped to them, steam practically coming from her ears.

He sighed, "That would be my cue . . " he trailed off, "Hey I've got to go with them and I need to tell them something important, so I'll meet up with you in the auditorium later, kay?" She gave a weak nod before he turned away and walked towards a group of his faceless friends and grey eyed girl.

Only seconds after Crimson left her side a sudden explosion shook the ground around her. Looking around a few feet away she saw the advanced student, Ruby Rose being yelled at by a white haired girl wearing white.

Walking closer to them she picked up a little of their 'conversation'.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white haired girl went on. Getting closer Sapphire quickly recognized the symbols all over her belongings and clothes. It was a Schnee, and guessing by the age it was the Heiress to the infamous Dust company, Weiss Schnee.

Immediate dislike rose in her stomach and a small bit a bile actually crawled up her throat before she forced it back down.

Her attention soon drifted to a tall wavy black haired girl with yellow amber eyes and light olive skin. On her head was a black ribbon bow. Looking over the girl, who was holding a brown journal in one hand and a glass bottle of red Dust in the other, it didn't take very long for her to realize that she was a Faunus, most likely a cat Faunus at that. Besides the obviousness of her bow and the placement, her nose didn't deny her.

"It's Heiress actually," The black haired cat eared Faunus spoke up. As she informed Ruby on who Weiss was, you could practically see her eyes glow with a certain disliking.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss exclaimed proudly. Sapphire cringed at her voice, it practically screamed stereotypical spoiled rich girl.

In the end the Faunus girl listed off the most questionable things about the Schnee Dust Company, making Weiss grab her Dust back and stalk off. The Faunus girl walked off without saying another word, and Ruby looked around confused before falling to the ground. Finally tired of standing at the sidelines she walked over to Ruby as she was lying down on the ground and let her shadow fall over her, as well as the blonde haired air sick guy from before.

"Hey," The previously air sick blonde guy said, extending his hand down, "I'm Juane." he introduced himself.

Ruby looked around a little before hesitantly taking his hand, "Ruby.". Sapphire backed up a bit asJuane easily pulled her up. Ruby covered her mouth in a fake cough, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

_~Time Skip~_

A little while later they were walking randomly around campus while Jaune argued with Ruby about motion sickness, and Ruby repeatedly apologized.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than what people let on," Jaune said, repeating the same line he said a few minutes ago.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized again.

"Oh yea? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted.

"As far as I saw, there was actually no damage to the area around the explosion," Sapphire finally said, stepping into the conversation.

"Besides, it was an _accident_." Ruby stressed, defending herself.

Juane rolled his eyes slightly before giving them his full name, "Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it."

The two of them looked at him skeptically, "Do they?" they asked in a monotone.

"They will- well, I hope they will," Jaune stumbled, "I mean, my mom always says that a-and never mind." he waved the subject off. "Anyway, what's your names?" he asked, leaning over Ruby to Sapphire.

"Uh, Ruby Rose."

"I'm Sapphire Grimm," She introduced herself.

They walked a few more steps in an awkward silence, thanks to Ruby, as she quickly grew impatient and put her hands behind her back to fiddle with what Sapphire assumed to be her weapon.

"Well, I got this thing." Ruby said, quickly pulled out a large red and black scythe from the back of her belt that was covered by her red cloak.

Jaune hurriedly took a few steps back, "Woah! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle," Ruby quickly informed them, bring up her scythe transformed into said weapon.

"A what?" Jaune asked cluelessly.

"It's also a gun," Sapphire informed him.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"So what do you guys have?!" Ruby asked excitedly, looking between the two of them.

Sapphire motioned to her cargo belt which held her blades on either side, "I've got twin blades with extending attachable silver chains that can also be used as whips." she input.

Ruby's eyes widened as she stared at them, "Cool!"

They both turned to Jaune expectantly who looked a little overwhelmed. "Oh, uh . . . I got a sword," He pulled out a simple long sword with a blue handle and gold crossgaurd, Ruby 'ohhed'.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too." Jaune took out an expanding white shield with a gold border at the top, and what looked like to be his family's symbol in gold on the center.

"So what does it do?" Ruby asked, reaching out to touch it. To which the shield seemed to jump making Jaune stumble with it until it fell. When he finally got a firm grip on it again he explained on how it could shrink to a smaller size, to which Ruby hesitantly put in that it would weigh the same.

Sapphire shrugged, "All the more better for packing." she said, trying to put something positive in, making Jaune smile a bit.

Ruby went back to exaiming her snipe rifle, "Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons." She explained looking up towards Jaune. Sapphire snorted, remembering hearing Ruby's response when she was designing and forging her own weapon at Signal. "I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She admitted.

"Wait- you made that?" Jaune asked amazed, looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"All students at Signal design and forge their own weapons." Sapphire explained.

"Didn't you make yours?" Ruby inquired.

Jaune lifted the sword up and looked at it, "It's a hand me down, my great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." He said in a dull tone.

"Sounds more of a family heirloom to me," Ruby went on, making Sapphire inwardly facepalm. "Well I like it, not many have an appreciation for the classics these days." she finished, adding on a positive note.

"Yea, the classics . . ." Jaune trailed off as he put away his shield and sword.

Sensing her mistake Ruby took a few steps ahead before turning back on her heels, "So why did you guys help me out back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked, putting away her scythe.

Sapphire shrugged as Jaune gave a verbal answer, "Eh, why not?" he stepped forward to walk side by side with her again. "My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met you.'"

"Hmm- hey where are we going?" Ruby asked abruptly, making Sapphire look around to realize all the other students had already disappeared.

"Oh I don't know, I was just following you!" Jaune replied cheerfully, looking around. "You think there might be a directory?"

She sighed looking around at her surroundings trying to guess where they were. "Maybe a food court?" Ruby gave a small chuckle.

"Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

Sapphire resisted rolling her eyes as she stepped forward, "Come on, follow me." she waved at them before heading back in the direction of their meeting place. Turning around and walking quickly, making Jaune and Ruby run a bit to catch up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, follow, or favourite. It means a lot to me.<strong>

**- sIlVeR**


End file.
